E-commerce has exploded over the past decade, as more and more merchants move from having physical brick and mortar stores to having online stores to increase their sales.
Method presently available generally include a transaction involving a buyer and a seller, wherein the buyer agrees to make a payment to seller in exchange for certain goods or services from the seller. There are drawbacks that can be associated with such transactions, such as vulnerability to counter-party issues. For example there is likely no guarantee that the buyer will receive the goods or services ordered. Or, after receiving the goods or services, the goods or services may be different from what was described or expected. In addition, in accordance with many methods currently available, when the buyer pays the seller, sensitive payment information about the buyer is passed on to the seller 104 and the buyer must rely on the seller to charge the correct amount and protect the buyer's sensitive payment information.
In accordance with another example of methods presently available, a buyer may attempt to repudiate online purchases claiming that the goods or services were not received or that the goods or services are unsatisfactory. It can be difficult for the seller to prove otherwise even with a tracking number from a shipping company.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved e-commerce method and system that overcomes drawbacks and inadequacies of known methods and systems.